


hoarding quarters (and the alike)

by StrwbrryIceCrm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chinese Water Torture, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, He's not the bad guy, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Disintegration, Mild Gore, Pandora's Vault Prison, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Sort Of, also sam's here for a split second, lava drip-drops, melting skin, please read the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryIceCrm/pseuds/StrwbrryIceCrm
Summary: it is said confinement might not be the best solutiontw // panic attack, mild descriptions of skin burning and melting
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	hoarding quarters (and the alike)

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a prompt from the discord server :D

His stomach churned just as his skin had, flesh melting at a slow pace.

Sam had just been scolding him for breaking yet another clock, explaining to him how perhaps silence would make him feel better rather than obscene ticking before the hybrid turned back and left. No malice was in his eyes just utter irritation.

In an attempt to crawl over and plead Dream had got himself stuck, hands clawed for a moment, only a moment at the one obsidian wall. Lava courted the remaining three sides, anxiety bristling every passing second. Fuck, he hated this with every fiber of his being.

At first Dream had sat in silence, arms curled tightly around his legs to prevent mishaps from occurring or cause any further panic for himself. He loathed any cowardice displayed from his own figure -- someone whom planned and fled depending on how severe the situation may be. Not someone trapped to isolation, eyes blown wide at the newfound predicament.

Glowing bubbles erupted and splattered as time ticked on, orange hitting his figure making him hiss. Wounds formed, skin splitting open to reveal deep thickets of muscle, blood spewing out of the burns engulfing his arms. What a thriller -- not.

Disgust tremored against his cool spine, more than not the crying obsidian behind him, as a sense of rapturing anxiety picked at his brain. He _was_ going to get out. Sam _had_ to hear his intense scratching. Right?

No matter how hard he dug or pushed himself against the smooth surface eerie _**splats**_ forced him to flinch, aching messy arms treading small puddles of crimson beside him. Dream ducked his head indiscreetly between his legs, hoping to find some comfort in this never-ending debt of nightmares, instead screeching when a forceful splash of lava hit his forehead. Why the hell was this happening?!

His chest rose and fell rapidly, hands wildly scraping against the obsidian, cries of 'COME FUCKING STOP THIS' escaping his lips. Two more pops left him on high alert, Dream's breaths come out short his hands balling up into fists and grappling his hair. Pawing at the blonde strands escaping his ponytail as some sort of grounding obviously not doing much.

Maybe if he.... no that would be too painful.

"SAM! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted, eyes shutting in discontentment, ears struggling to pick up on anything but the sounds of sizzling. "....please..."

Still no sign of the Warden, his netherite boots trembling the floor long gone. Time to face facts: he was probably gone seeing as pleas from the prisoner did not warrant his arrival.

"let me out."

Thickly he swallowed, leaning back to release tension between his graveled soul. Flinching once more as bright ambiance of liquid strayed close to his form, he hated it in here, he would rather be staring aimlessly at his cauldron of water or even mindlessly communicating with Tommy than spend another minute in this endless torture. Dream wanted to sob, the searing agony rocking him cruelly in unjust hatred, though he reprimanded himself for trying.

Rather than breaking down he plunged forward into a state of unconsciousness. Fingers twitching, head rolling over to the side body charred from confinement. Ugh, he now hated lava and its evil warmth.


End file.
